User blog:GodzillaDestoroyah/GMK represents WW2?
Ok, So I have been thinking about this for a while now, and the movie Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant monsters all-out Attack and the way it is represented makes me think it is like WW2; The Axis vs the Allies. Now this a huge topic with many different things that my small brain can't handle, so I will keep this brief.(BIG NOTE: I have not watched GMK, so please pardon me if I screw up something with the plot.) King Ghidorah: Ok, so this may be a big stretch, but King Ghidorah, in this movie, is Nazi Germany. Now hold on, I don't mean King Ghidorah is a monster that killed Jewish people. I am saying King Ghidorah represents the Nazi's, not just WW2 Nazi's, but also Neo Nazi's. So KG is this because of the race he is, Alien (Though not this movie but whatever). Nazism was extremely new to the political scene, seeming kind of "alien". Now a major part of King Ghidorah's design is his three heads. This could be a reference to Michael Kühnen, a major Neo-Nazi in the wake of the german defeat in WW2. He made the replacement Salute for heiling: a three fingered Salute. And more of a connection to Neo-Nazism is that This KG is the only real KG in the Millennium series (I say real King Ghidorah because Kaiser King Ghidorah isn't trademarked as that. It's trademarked as Monster X-2), making him "Neo" (New) Mothra: Now it is to no surprise that Mothra is Japan in WW2. As Mothra is a Divine creature, so too was the emperor of Japan, Who was a "God". This gives us a very big connection to Japan, But another thing that might suggest Axis Japan is Mothra's Kamikaze attack, as seen in Final Wars when she attacks Gigan. And of course, Moths and Butterflies are often represented as gifts from the Gods, or gods themselves. Baragon: Now Baragon stumped me. But I think I have made a connection, so bear with me. Baragon is Axis Italy. Yes, Italy. How? Well I think that if we look at Baragon's origin, he dug into the ground to survive the extinction of 65 Million years ago. So if we look back at Italy's past, we see... Romans. The Romans controlled most of Europe, Like the Nazi's tried to do (Well, they went for global domination, but Europe was the starting point), and they went extinct awhile ago, but their thirst for control didn't. A Very big stretch, I know, but I think this is a good connection, though not solidifying it. Godzilla: Now here we go. Godzilla is the Allies. And this makes a lot of sense. Godzilla goes around, destroying the other monsters, like the allies to the axis. Godzilla is the one I fell like I don't need to say much on, as I fell it makes too much sense. But hey, if you think I am wrong, please forgive me, for I am not very knowledgable about this kind of stuff. So please, tell me what you think! I love feed back (Though not negative). Category:Blog posts